Sion Astal
History Son of the previous king and a lowly commoner, Sion is the current king of Roland, located at the southern part of the continent of Menoris, just north of Estabul. He has silver hair and golden eyes. Because of his lowly birth, he was shunned and hated by his half brothers. While enrolled at the Roland Royal Special Military Academy, he got acquainted with Ryner Lute and Kiefer Knolles. He vowed at a young age to become king so he can fix this corrupted world. During a war in the years he was enrolled in the military academy, after Ryner wiped out fifty Mage Knights from Estabul, which was mainly a result of Ryner's Alpha Stigma going out of control, Sion was given the credit and named Hero of Roland. Thereafter, together with Claugh Klom and Calne Kaiwal, and with the secret backing of Lucile Eris, he led a revolution and ascended to the throne, and is often known as the "Hero King of Roland". Personality Sion is well loved by his people and his servants, and considers Ryner to be his best friend. Sion is a tactical genius and perfectly willing to make sacrifices so the greater good can be accomplished, even if the method is often extreme, though he is frequently troubled when forced to choose between the lesser of two evils. He once remarked that while he wished for the same end as Ryner, the means by which he intends to use to secure the end greatly differs from that of Ryner's ideals. Involvement in Plot Within his own court, Sion has to deal with numerous antagonistic plots from the dissented nobles who preferred the old form of tyrannical rule, and when one of these plots killed Fiole, a commoner he befriended who became his personal assistant, he is filled with pain at his lack of power to prevent that. During his reign as king, he is often torn by the knowledge that sacrifices had to be made as a result of his decisions to achieve his goals, which includes the conducting of inhumane experiments on other bearers of the "Cursed Eyes" to harness their powers as weapons, the killing of less to save more, and that sooner or later he must kill Ryner to secure his kingdom from within. When Ryner received a note citing if he loses control of his power he will be put to death from one of Sion's soldiers, Ryner decides to join up with Tiir which cause the two to part ways. Sion become greatly distressed despite putting up a strong front toward his people until Lucille triggered the awakening of "The Mad Hero" in Sion's body. Following the awakening of "The Mad Hero" inside Sion, he tries to kill Ryner to prevent "The Mad Hero" from devouring Ryner sending him to hell but fails to do so. Sion then gives his body to "The Mad Hero" who starts conquering other countries. Because of a contract made with "The Mad Hero (狂った勇者, アスルード・ローランド , Asurūdo Rōrando)", the first King of Roland, enemy of "The Goddesses," "The Mad Hero" now resides in Sion and slowly consumes him from within, gradually leading him to suddenly exhibit moments of a split personality from time to time. In order to reach the territory of "The Goddesses", Sion initiated the invasion of Roland's former allies, which includes Imperial Nelpha and Runa Empire, and conquered the southern part of Menoris. Thereafter, he was betrayed by ally Remurus Empire and lost a part of his land as well as Calne, who appeared to be captured in the battle. Abilities ' Expert Leader:' As king, he has to keep in mind the nobles of his country and present his actions in a way that will please them while being aware that if he makes one bad decision, Lucile will kill him. So far his dreams and leading ability have earned him the respect of most of his country and even that of Estabul who he conquered. Lucile has judged him the best king for now, and opened him the way to the throne after evaluating his leadership and survival abilities. '''Master Strategist: '''As part of his duties, Sion has to come up with war and invasion strategies. These strategies are even more difficult then usual to make as Sion wants to hurt as few people as possible in which he succeeds at most of the time. Another example of his intelligence in this area is how he was able to understand the way Tiir's eyes work and find out his weakness in a short period of time after only hearing reports of his activities. '''Competent Magician: '''Held the position of the head of his team at the military training academy, a position that he earned not just through good leadership but also through his magical skill. He is rarely seen in combat, but he can perform a fair amount of Roland magic with a high level of mastery. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Nobility Category:Childhood